Talk:Call of the Dead
The bloody hand Does anyone else notice how similar the bloody hand looks to the one on the quick revive machine. Also, does the wall remind you of a hotel/hospital/asylum, kinda like verruckt? It does me. :This article will be renamed, according to what treyarch calls it right? : :Well personally I think its going to be in vorkuta. looks like walls there, yes? also, if you look at books on vorkuta some say "Edward Richofen on the spine. Personal theory. -meh, too lazy to sihn up for wiki. ;) : ^Funny thing is that i thought that ascension would be in vorkuta beacause ascension means upward and thats what they did in the mission, they ascended from darkness. Actually most books on maps have a book by Richtofen, look around the houses on Nuketown about every 3 books are like that Since when did we capitalize "the"? Shameful. -- CoD addict (talk) - 04:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Really? So since this is called "Call of the Dead" instead of "Survive", we can call the Zoo map "Sieze the" and Stockpile map "Raid the"? Makes no sense whatsoever. TheSuperZeldaMan 05:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Seize the Zoo, the map is Zoo. Raid the Stockpile, the map is Stockpile. Survive the Call of the Dead, the map is Call of the Dead. Why it shouldn't make sense?RC95 12:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, the names are temporary. No one is saying it is call of the dead or survive for sure. Can we just pick one and drop it? It's a tad annoying that something that isnt even out yet is getting this much attention over its TEMPORARY name. Carbonite 0 19:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) To anyone debating the game this is from the call of duty web site. "We can't wait to take the wraps off of our new Zombies map, Call of the Dead, a very special creation for all Zombies fans." Well, in the picture, it says, SURVIVE CALL OF THE DEAD, and when I was browsing through the cod forums, I found one person saying that maybe you can actually complete this map? I think it will be that name but in another lanuage, like all the others. Also who is it gonna be? Richtofen and his lot or kenedy?! New info According to Major Nelson's blog today, there is some new info. The name of the map might be Escalation. "Escalation. an epic Zombies experience with all-new playable characters." Also of note, there will be 4 new characters, not Richtofen, Takeo, Dempsey, and Nickolai, as is usual. Can someone add this to the page. I don't have permissions. http://majornelson.com/2011/04/11/call-of-duty-black-ops-escalation-game-add-on/ We already know Escalation to be the name of the Map Pack this is a part of. 17:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) New Characters Danny Trejo dropped a bomb on his facebook account. He is working with Treyarch for a upcoming Call of Duty: Black Ops “Zombie” map (Map Pack 2). The new characters will be Danny Trejo, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Michael Rooker, and Robert Englund. "Right Now I’am at The “House of Moves” with Sarah Michelle Gellar, Michael Rooker, and Robert Englund, I’am Wearing A Suit Full of Lights Awaiting To Fight Zombies For The Hit Video Game CALL OF DUTY: BLACK OPS by Activision This is The suit I Wore To produce My Character in CALL OF DUTY: BLACK OPS! so wait he looks like he is of lation heritage (i dont know much about this guy)so maybe a cuban, american,russian, and vietnamese? I think one of these people will be a son or relative of some sort to one of the British Commandos. Remember, I THINK. 23:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC) What if these are the people just voiceing (voicing? idk) the characters? Jprince1015 01:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) So this'll be the first playable female character, then, right? Then they'd have to add new sound effects for diving to prone and everything. : Not the first playable female character, just the first in Black Ops There is going to be new characters, this is confirmed on the official Call of Duty: Black Ops Facebook page AbsorrTotal Gamer Talk 19:11, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I have bad news : the characters we all know and love ( Takeo , Dempsey , Richtofen, Nikolai) may have died﻿ in ascencion . its the only possible way to continue the storyline R.I.P Zombie slayers Perhaps but unlikely for the Gresh Devices show the numbers in the teleporters in five occsionly hard to see but it does happen this could explain why zombies got to the pentgon which would mean that the zombies are contagious even though the first zombies were made from element 115--Squirvel 23:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) The 4 main characters dead?!? only possible way to continue the storyline?!? u mad?!? There are plenty of ways to continue the storyline anon, think about Five, just more survivors in another place. They will likely go back to the 4 main guys later on or something. R.I.P common sense... Ouroboros Omega 14:38, April 13, 2011 (UTC) they better make all the new characters funny as hell Savagepork 15:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Comfirmed Black Ops facebook page said its coming out march 3rd for 360. i mean may 3rd Back to Der Reise? The bloody hand as far as I'm concerned could just be for show although the wall looks very similar to some of the walls in Der Reise. Perhaps this new map will be on the other people of Der Reise finishing lose ties on Dr.Maximus, sophiea, Peter, and ricthofen. --Squirvel 00:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) But Peter's real name isn't "Peter".Jprince1015 01:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Mabye this would be a sequil to Der Riese, like an alternate reality or something like that :D''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 02:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Actualy it would have to be before shi no Numa for Peter dies there --Squirvel 02:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Peter MAY have died there, you mean. And Kino der Toten is the sequel to Der Riese, it takes place seconds after it (with the exception of time travel). --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 14:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Storyline? Does anyone think this will continue with the zombies storyline but at a different perspective'? I sure hope so because zombie is my favourite part of Black Ops and it's story is really interesting. Does anyone else think this? BeatOli 15:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Its proberly rumours but I heard that it takes place in a blitzed london Has anybody heard anymore? :It's rumors like that which are the reason why this page is locked. 17:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : :I think that a whole new level could mean anything like maybe you as different people can interact with the other 4 guys(the originals) and like say its on the moon, you just have to fend them of long enough for the original guys to land on the moon. That would be pretty sweet right?! TheDamedUnited Map reveal on main menu? On the BO main menu, select Zombies and then use the right stick to look at the TVs on the right. Eventually, one of the TVs will show a video feed with zombies walking around in what seems to look a bit like the corridors of the opening room of 'Five'. However, the Quick Revive machine, visible in the center of the feed, is propped against the wall, not at the end of the corridor like it is in Five. There isn't a single map (WaW included) where the Quick Revive machine is in a position like this. Maybe a little hint dropped by Treyarch? Or just a slip-up? I'll upload a screenshot later. Aays 15:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thats the speed cola... Numb nuts Location Of course the location of the map is anyone's guess, so here's mine. Based on talk in other forums, and my own wishes, and this line from thexbox blog : "moves the Zombie experience to a whole new level" it's going to be on a freaking moon base. nahh to much like ascension I wouldn't call it too much like Ascension, I also had a theory of the next map being in space (maybe a moon base or space station or something). This probably won't be Call of the Dead, it'll probably be the next map to feature the regular characters, but I think they'll take a rocket from Ascension and go to wherever the space monkeys are coming from. Either that, or they'll go to where the black hole takes the zombies because that's where Samantha is. Personally, I think this map will be either unrelated to the story or might take place in England, because I've heard rumors like that, and if you remember back in Der Reise there were signs by the teleporters indicating they were intended to be linked to England, France, and Germany (the Germany one being linked to Kino Der Toten). A whole new level... maybe you can interact with the zombies in some way? i.e. some 'berserk' mode that is filled by killing zombies and when used helps the player one way or the other? Just a suggestion. Also, sign your posts. Aays 12:19, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Characters Dead!? If Richtofen's dead, sign me up!